Bandit leader
|image name=Bandit leader.jpg |nihongo=屍舞烏のお頭 |romaji=Shibugarasu no o atama |literal meaning= |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= |english tv=Boss |birth= |age= |death=Killed by Shibugarasu |status=Deceased |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |skin=Pale |family= |weapons=Sword |abilities= |occupation=Bandit |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=2 |final act= |manga=3 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat= }} This human was the leader of a group of bandits during the Sengoku jidai. He was killed by Shibugarasu so it could control his body to obtain the Shikon no Tama. History Shibugarasu devoured its entrails throughout the night in order to control its body. Disguised as the bandit leader, he sent his minions to capture Kagome in order to obtain the Shikon no Tama. As soon as they presented Kagome to him at their hideout, he walked towards her erratically and killed one of his men with his sword. As the leader attempted to attack again, Inuyasha arrived in time to break his sword. A part of the leader's armor fell off of him. It revealed Shibugarasu made a nest inside his body where his heart was. Inuyasha attacked the crow, but it escaped the bandit's body. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, the bandit leader is first seen being served sake by one of his minions. In the anime, he is seen just sitting in the shadows. *In the manga, the bandit leader takes the Shikon no Tama from Kagome before attempting to kill her. In the anime, he tries to kill her before he tries to take the jewel. *In the manga, he kills multiple bandits. In the anime, he only kills one of the bandits that is restraining Kagome. *In the manga, Kagome tries to hold off against the bandit leader with a pike she finds after he killed his minions. He slices it in half and is about to kill her before Inuyasha busts a hole through one of the hideout's walls in order to stop him. In the anime, Kagome and the bandits work together by avoiding his attacks. His clumsy movements causes debris to fall on the entrance of their hideout. Everyone else moves away to one of the walls. The leader causes the wall to crack as he attempts to attack again. Kagome then throws the jewel out of the hideout. It causes a distraction in order for the bandits to attempt to break the damaged wall to escape, but they are unsuccessful. As the leader attempts to attack again, Inuyasha enters threw the damaged wall. *In the manga, his armor is ripped off by Inuyasha. In the anime, his armor falls off his body by itself. *In the manga, after it is revealed that Shibugarasu is controlling his corpse, he tries to attack Inuyasha before Inuyasha counterattacks and forces him to leave his host. In the anime, Shibugarasu does not attack Inuyasha before he leaves the corpse. *In the anime, his flesh dissolves after Shibugarasu leaves his body. This is not shown in the manga. Trivia *In the English dub, Shibugarasu (through the bandit leader) tells Kagome to give it the "Oni Jewel". This is a mistake in choice of words; "Oni" is the Japanese term for "ogre", and the Shikon Jewel would be more accurately referred to as the "yōkai ("demon") jewel", because its powers are sought by demons. Media appearances *Chapter 4 Anime *Episode 2 *Episode 3 }} ca:Cap dels Bandits es:General del Cuervo Demonio Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Swordsmen